


Two condors

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Consensual Slavery, D/D/s, Finger Fucking, Gun play, Hair Pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, face fucking, fanon Alec - Kryptaria's Alec, kind of mission fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond and Alec Trevelyan face an enemy from their past in NAVY, and since this man is covered by one of the best hackers Q has ever encountered, they will need his help in finding him. They don't have much time, though - in three days, Q is leaving for his week off, to clear his head before he goes mad.</p><p>Q has three days before he can stop giving orders and start receiving them - but there is no one who could help him forget about work and he has to spend twelve hours a day with two men that are making it even harder for him to wear his mask of a boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII get to write Bond/Alec banters and tattooed JAQ and BDSM threesome and... uff, I might faint. Nothing left to say, enjoy a bit of my favourite pairing in the world.

It takes strong men to do what Q did every day. His routine was simple enough – get up in the morning, shower, eat, go to work and command twenty three people. Eat again when the time came, then work some more and go home to sleep. Enough time for social life on his days off, but he rather ignored those. He spent them in his flat, watching the last week's collection of sitcoms. One would say he had no life. He was that one.

The train stopped and he was yanked from his thoughts soon enough to step out. The sun hit his face when he left the darkness of a tube station. It was a beautiful summer day, hot in the concrete city, and his cardigan was proving to be too much. He suffered whole fifteen minutes it took to get to Vauxhall, because the heat was never too much to convince him to lose the fight. The MI6 building was cool enough anyway.

He didn't even bother bringing anything of his own, like a phone or a computer, to work. It would be just taken away from him for the duration of his shift. He stepped through the control with their whole body scanner and kept going, not even stopping to find out if he was clear. Of course he was. It would be foolery not to be.

The Q Branch needed him. He was their boss and the strongest asset in their team. He knew all this. He was also incredibly tired of it.

His work was exciting and he could easily lose himself in it, but it wasn't just coding and making guns, if we put it as simple as that, no, it was so much more – he was the BOSS. The one commanding the staff. The one that had the last word in everything. It was making him sick. All the people around him were depending on him and he had to put on this façade every-single-day and act like their… well, boss. It was getting too hard again.

Three days until his vacation.

He had to leave. He planned his vacations carefully, knowing how he needed some space after a while. Normally he could manage on weekends, if he had someone to spend the time with, but right now, there was no one who would care for him, and so Q waited for that one week off like for the judgement day – both dreading it and looking forward to it.

Q wasn't a guy for clubs or one night stands, but he knew there was no other way to calm him down and prepare him for another weeks in his work. Someone to order him around just like he did with his employees.

He stepped into the Q branch and had immediately the attention of several technicians running to meet him and hand him various reports. He took all of them, quickly scanning them and giving his first orders of the day. It was a rather quiet day so far, it seemed, the agents were managing on their own. Although many people felt otherwise, Q branch was mostly a place for research and work, not monitoring agents. There were people for that. Q branch was full of hackers, technicians, engineers, not au pairs. Of course, they were the once KNOWING where the agents were, with their tracking chips, and the ones issuing them with ear pieces, but that was it.

“Q, M sent for you,” R told him when he reached for the on button of his computer. He sighed and pulled his hand back.

“Did he mention what he wants?” he asked, gathering his notebook and pen, because M mostly had many things to say to him when he called him in, and he didn't want to forget a single one of them. “Was it long ago?”

“No and no, the call came about five minutes before you came.”

He nodded and went for the lift.

Eve was sitting at her desk, typing quickly on her computer. He never understood how she managed such a thing with those manicured fingers. He couldn't stand even the noise his nails made if he let them grow too long, and here she was, not even bothered.

“Should I go in?” he asked, motioning to the door. She looked up, smiled and nodded. He smiled back and opened the door.

He hesitated when he saw two agents already inside, but then stepped in and closed the door.

“Ah, Q,” M, sitting behind his desk, said and waved to the chair opposite to him, motioning him to sit. “Thank you for coming. Please, sit, this will take a while.”

“He never told us to sit,” Q heard Trevelyan say to Bond in a private voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“That would be because he doesn't like us,” Bond said simply. Q looked at M, curious about his reaction.

“That is precisely the reason,” he said, not even looking at the agents. He picked a file from the desk and handed it to Q. He opened it and started reading the facts. “This is our newest target, Ethan Grant. I want you to look at that file very carefully and find anything you can that will help Bond and Trevelyan to eliminate him. You have three weeks to do so before they go to his house, they already have an invitation for his garden party. Details are inside the file.”

“What exactly should I be looking for, sir?” he asked, looking through the papers. Millionaire, playboy, surely a complete dick by the look of it, a gun magnate. Nothing special. Anyone could find a way to eliminate him. Any of his technicians, at least.

“He is just a link,” M said. “To a very powerful man called Trevor Hunt. But we know nothing about Hunt, because, as it seems, his life is in hand of a hacker of your scale.”

Q looked at M.

“Who?”

“We don't know. I believe you will, after you get to him. But so far Grant is the closest link we have. So find ANY link, anything at all that will point you in the right direction, and do it in three weeks.”

“Yes, sir,” Q said with his eyes lowered to the table, and immediately froze. He slipped. He is still Q. Straighten your back. Look straight.

“Sir,” he said, this time knowing it was just a polite title. “I my leave is in three days,” he reminded him. M winced and nodded.

“Yes, I am aware. I hoped you could manage to wait three weeks. Then you can take additional paid week and be only on call, if you want. But this is a real emergency. I will explain why in a second.”

Q closed his eyes and thought about it. Another three weeks? No. He was already on edge.

“No,” he opened his eyes. “I can't change my plans. But I know what we can do. I will have one week of paid leave now, making it a week of studying this file and working from home. What do you say?”

M raised his eyebrows and seemed to consider it.

“And your plans won't suffer because of it?” he asked and clearly didn’t understand what was so important and still left him enough time to work.

“I will manage. I believe I can do more from home than I could here. You will just have to give me a permission to take this with me,” he waved the file. “… and work with my personal computer or take one of the ones here.”

M nodded. “Alright. I hope you understand the security risk it brings.”

“I do. Now, what is so time pressing?”

M leaned back in his chair and looked at the agents, still standing by the wall.

“Gentlemen,” he said.

“Should we juggle?” Trevelyan asked and Bond chuckled.

“Please, just get on with it,” M growled.

“Should we make a show?” Bond asked with a smirk and started to unbutton his snow white shirt. Trevelyan did the same, but where Bond started at the collar, the Russian went for the hem.

“So watching you undress would be even more painful? No, thank you.”

Q didn't understand what was going on. He watched the agents shed their shirts, staying only in their undershirts, and he was stunned to see what their clothes were hiding – Trevelyan had both hands covered in tattoos, while Bond's right arm bared only one, and when Q looked at it more carefully, he saw that that was the same as Trevelyan had, almost lost between the others. They both turned so he could see their right arms, and he recognized the shape of a condor.

“Our military marks,” Bond said. “We got them back in NAVY.”

“Those don't look NAVY at all to me,” Q said. Trevelyan smiled grimly.

“Well, that's because you probably never met any living soldier from THIS division,” he said. He pulled his dress shirt back on and so did Bond. “We were N45, a secret division with specific orders that we still can't talk about. But we were also on a wrong side of the barricade, which we didn't know. That's how we got into MI6 – the old M contacted us on our day off and told us that we were manipulated into terroristic actions against Britain. We were led by Hunt. When we told everyone what we found out, thinking they would help us kill him, they rather tried to turn to NAVY, which, of course, lead to a massive bloodshed that only the two of us survived. And Hunt, who left the ship on his personal motorboat.”

“Two days ago,” M said and Q looked at him. “… we interrogated a man that stole codes from American nuclear base. He claims he did it under threats of death of him and his family, and that he met Grant, whose name he knew, and only once met a man that seemed to be his employer. He had a condor tattoo on his right arm. We believe this is Hunt.”

Q nodded. “So what exactly should I do when I get to him?”

“Tell us where he lives and give us guns,” Trevelyan said. Q looked at M for confirmation.

“Yes,” he said. “That actually is what we need right now. His location. And every information against him; what he wants to do with the codes, what else he has, when he plans to attack, why is he doing it, all his contacts.”

“And you say the hacker that covers for him is so good he can let him disappear so well not even MI6 can find him,” Q said. “Do you know this person's name? Nickname? Anything?”

“We hoped you would know when you look at his work.”

“We can help you with background check on Hunt while he was in NAVY, or at least point you at anything linked to N45,” Bond said. “Three days, right? Well, I guess that will have to be enough. But it would be best if we started right away. M?”

M nodded and dismissed them. Q gathered the papers and went for the door, opening them for both agents and stepping out after them. Bond turned to face him, but Q, now deep in his thoughts, already managing his time to collaborate with his days off, ran right into him.

“Sorry, sir... ehm, Bond,” he closed his eyes with embarrassment. He was such an idiot.

“Am I having an identity crisis?” Bond asked, his voice amused.

“That's when YOU don't know who you are,” Alec said. Q opened his eyes.

“Yes, very funny, can we go?” he said, irritated, and headed first out of Eve's territory. The agents followed closely behind him and he could feel their strong present. These will be very hard three days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be full of tattoos, I think I made that clear already, but it won't be using any real ones, only the condor. I've read somewhere that Daniel has another tattoos, but first of all, I have no idea, what they look like, and second and more important detail - he said they are VERY personal. I used the condor, because it is a very famous tattoo, we all know he has it, but I won't use his other tattoos, I will make up fake ones. I'm not writing about Daniel Craig, this is James Bond. Yes, I do write gay fanfiction, but I still don't feel very good about making it about the actors.

Trevelyan and Bond followed Q through the Q branch and into a small laboratory at the end of one of the halls. He swiped his card through the reader and opened the door for them to walk in, then switched on the light and closed the door behind himself. The room was small, with just one chrome table in the middle and several closets and cabinets lining the walls. He told the agents to sit down and went to retrieve a laptop from one of the cabinets.

“Alright,” he set the laptop down between them and sat down himself. “First I need to know everything you can tell me about that NAVY division, and some things you can't. It won't leave this room, I can assure you.”

Bond looked at Trevelyan over Q's head and after they had some silent conversation, he looked at the technician.

“How long would it take you to hack into NAVY's old documents?” he asked.

“Depends on the security, but let's say… three to four hours?”

Bond reached for the laptop and opened it, dragging it close to himself.

“Give me two.”

Q raised his eyebrows in shock. Then he almost jumped when a big hand landed on his shoulder and Trevelyan was standing up.

“Come on, Q, I'll explain everything somewhere else, he needs a bit of quiet.”

Without thinking, Q rose and with eyes cast on the floor followed Trevelyan out of the room. After a few seconds, he realized his actions and quickly straightened his back and snapped head up. He has to stop this now or he will start looking suspicious. Or suspiciously weird.

“Why did Bond just try to imply he is a better hacker than me?” he asked when they sat down at a different table in a different room, this one even smaller.

“That wasn't the point, trust me,” Trevelyan said, this time sitting opposite to him. “We both can access their files quickly because… well, let's say we like to check on them. James has hacked into NAVY files so many times that the only thing slowing him is his typing speed. So, what was it you wanted to know?”

They spent an hour talking about the mysterious division. After that Q made them tea and they went through the file M gave him, making up a strategy. It looked pretty straightforward – Q doubted he would need to use this Grant guy to get to Hunt, but it was always nice to have a stepping stone. He was on the balls of his toes, extremely curious about the hacker that was protecting Hunt. Was he really that good? Better than Q? How long will it take to beat him? Does Q know him? He had to find out everything and soon.

They went to check on Bond after about two hours. He was in the same position as when they left him and they stayed silent, afraid that his concentration was too strong to be broken. After fifteen minutes, Bond slouched in his chair and sighed.

“I can't get through this. Q?”

Q sat down, angled the laptop and after a few minutes of staring at the commands started to work. It took another twenty minutes, but he was finally there.

All and all, it was five in the evening when they were done with NAVY. They were hungry, dehydrated and irritated. When Q said he wants to start looking for the mysterious hacker, the agents just shook their heads.

“No, Q, we all had enough. We're going to eat,” said Trevelyan.

“You go,” Q said absentmindedly, typing away. 

“No, Q,” Bond said and his deep voice somehow pierced through Q's sub consciousness. “Food, now!”

He sighed, but shut the computer down and went. They ate in the cafeteria, which was pretty empty at this hour, since the lunch break was long gone now. They didn't have many options to order from, and Q politely waited for Bond and Trevelyan to choose before him. When it came to him and the woman behind the bar asked, he just tiredly rubbed his forehead and told her to give him anything. He sat down opposite to his agents and when looked up, he found them staring at him.

“What?” he asked. Bond just shook his head and started eating.

“I just never thought that MI6 would have a Q branch leader that is such a pushover.”

Q stared at him for a couple of seconds, then shrugged and took the first bite of his sandwich. Bond didn't sound mocking, he was genuinely amused, it seemed, and Q could live labelled as a pushover. He always was.

As he ate, he realized that the exhaustion he normally felt around lunch wasn't present now, and he usually had lunch four hours earlier. Well, he hasn't done anything that tiresome today, only stared at his computer and talked to people – two particular people. Yes, he was tired, but not irritated, angry and halfway to retirement. He wasn't stupid, he immediately knew what was the reason – he spent today mostly on a neutral level of receiving and giving out orders, actually, now that he thought of it, he received an order more times than he gave one. He was still watching himself and playing a respectful boss, but there was still something very different about his day without Q branch technicians.

That reminded him of his responsibilities and he ruffled his hair with a heavy sigh.

“You can leave for today, agents,” he said. “We can continue tomorrow, but I have two hours left to deal with the Q branch and God knows they will need some sorting out. Tomorrow, nine o'clock, is it acceptable? We can eat at lunch and finish at six.”

Bond and Trevelyan both nodded. Q left first, leaving them talking over their coffees.

 

The second day went very much like the first did, but this time Q was ready. He knew he will spend at least a few hours on his computer and that as much as he needed Bond and Trevelyan to be at hand, they would be bored to death most of the time. So he brought them a book of pet projects he's been working on and told them to find anything they would be interested in. At the end of the day, the agents found seven such things, improved the ideas and described six new gadgets at the end of the book. Q felt a strange pride and satisfaction when he saw how happy his actions made them; strange, because he almost never felt a similar feeling when he was in work, and because he was used to it in a totally different setting.

“I can start with the location tomorrow,” he said when they were leaving, agents home and he to the Q branch to do a routine check before he leaves.

“Do you still need us for that?” 006 asked.

“Yes, I'm afraid I will need you for confirmation of facts that I find. I cannot risk that you won't be here if I need you. But I will make sure you have things to do while you're here, maybe book the shooting range for you.”

“Maybe…” Bond leaned into his personal space, but didn't touch him. “… we could take some new cars for a test ride.”

Q was trying to find it in himself to be irritated, but he had to admit that he couldn't care less what would happen to the cars if those two could have some fun. Well, what could happen? They can't do much in London traffic, can they?

“Let's stick to the guns, OK?” he said, because being a pushover is one thing, but being an idiot is something else. “And if you manage to survive that, I will think of something else.”

 

 

But he didn't. Mostly because the moment he stepped into Q branch that morning, he was dragged into six hours long operation gone wrong. After he saved the day, he indulged in a quick lunch and went looking for the agents.

He found them in the shooting range, but not shooting (although by the state of their surroundings, they've already done a lot of that, too), just chatting and drinking beer.

“Drunk testing?” he asked when they saw him and handed him a can of Heineken.

“Drunk?” Bond asked incredulously. “It's beer. Beer can't make you drunk.”

“Actually, it can if you drink enough of it,” Q opened the can and took a sip.

“It can be fatal to drink more than eight litres of liquids a day,” Bond pointed out.

“How was your day?” 006 asked after a while.

“Terrible,” Q was half way through his beer and he could feel slight warmth spreading through him. He needed much more to actually get drunk, he wasn't a lightweight, but beer always made him feel this way. “And it's not over yet. We should get to work.”

“Oh, come on, Q, you are tripping over your nose, can't it wait until tomorrow?” Trevelyan ended his speech with a large burp.

“Bless you, and no, 006, since I am not in tomorrow. Or another week.”

“Oh,” they all slumped in their chairs. “I forgot,” Trevelyan said. “So what now?”

“Well, I can still work from home, but I needed you, I really did,” Q rubbed his face, then took another sip. “I mean, I can still come for a few hours, but this work takes more than just… you know. I really needed you in a kilometre radius eight hours a day.”

“Alright,” Bond said. “How long would it take? We can make a base at the nearest Starbucks and anytime you need us, we will just ring your doorbell.”

Q looked at him as if he lost his mind.

“You won't kill eight hours a day at a Starbucks!” he said before he could reason with himself. But really, it may be weird that the first thing he thinks about is their comfort, but he won't be the reason why they don't have it. That would be ridiculous. And it would absolutely undermine the point of this holiday – he would spend another few weeks torturing himself over how they had to do something like that because he was incompetent.

“Then what do you suggest?” Bond asked. “Because we are willing to do it, as long as it speeds up the process. We could still invade your home, we are fairly good at that.”

“He has plans, James,” Trevelyan reminded him, but Q just waved his hand.

“Nothing that couldn't wait. But I don't think that you would want to spend days at my flat. We can still skype…”

“Yeah, right, Skype is the best friend of secret spies,” Trevelyan ironized. “No, I quite like that part where we live with you and play video games while you work, that sounds like fun, doesn't it?”

Bond answered with a half-smile, but clearly took it as a joke. “His plans, Alec, you said so yourself.”

“And he said they could wait.”

They looked at him like he was a puzzle. Q thought about it for a while.

“I don't know how long would it take,” he said, but it was just a weak reasoning.

“We will let you do anything you wanted to do this week,” 006 said. “And won't interfere, will leave your flat anytime you want, and won't even spy on you in the future if you don't want us to.”

“Are you sure you want to be killing your free time with me?”

Bond raised his eyebrows, looked at Trevelyan, and then leaned in, catching Q's eyes.

“Q, I am this close to telling you to shut up and suck it in. Sometimes the mission is more important than what we want. Now go take care of your branch before you leave, and text us your address.”

Q blinked, then set his beer aside and left. Alec leaned back in his chair, watching him amused and baffled.

“You were right about him,” he said to Bond. James just smirked and took a sip from his almost empty can.

“Of course I was right, I am always right in these things.”


	3. Chapter 3

Q woke up as always, at six in the morning, only to tell his sleepy brain that it can shut down again, since he doesn't have to go to work. Then he drifted into something resembling a nap, only to fully wake up around eight, irritated from constant waking up. After a shower he dressed into his sweatpants and a white t shirt that slightly clung to his body. He remembered that today won't be probably suited for such an informal clothing, since the agents were supposed to show up, but then waved the idea off. This was his flat and he refused to change into his work clothes. They were his “dom” clothes. At this moment, he hated them.

He changed his bed sheets, hoping that someone will appreciate the cleanness. That someone will get the chance. That reminded him of a phone call he needed to make, but he put it off, deciding to eat breakfast first. After two toasts with marmalade he picked up his phone and dialled.

“Hey,” he said after the other person picked up.

“Hey,” a woman's voice answered. Q knew Elisabeth almost four years now. They met in a bar once – he was slightly drunk, just enough to give him courage to go there, but Beth found out thanks to his breath and made him sober up in her flat and after he told her about his problems with sexual life. He wasn't a social person, not at all, so finding a partner was extremely hard for him. Going to BDSM clubs was too scary, and getting tipsy was his only chance to ever overcome his fear. He was actually very lucky that he met her. She was a great, responsible dom and not only took care of him then, but promised to try and find some time for him if he needed her again in the future. Slowly they became friends with benefits. But Q would never call her more than once a few months, when he was too wired, because he could never accept that she wasn't just making him a favour, that he was taking her time and giving nothing back. He felt like this often.

“I wondered…” he started, knowing already that there wasn't much of a chance that she will agree on such a short notice. “… if you maybe had some time this week?”

“Oh, Tom,” she said his fake name. “I am so sorry, it's extremely stressful at work now… maybe I could get off early some day…”

“No, no,” he quickly said. “Don't worry, it's not urgent,” yes, it fucking IS urgent, but he wouldn't say that to her. “I can manage.”

“Tom… it's really not because I don't want to. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, right,” he said it just when his doorbell rang. He got up from the couch he's been sitting on and opened the door. “I have to go, call you later,” he said as he spotted his visitors. Both agents were dressed in casual jeans and shirts, and Q waved them in.

“Alright, but if you really need it, call me and I'll think of something,” Beth said into his ear.

“Yeah, I will. Bye.”

He put the phone on a cabinet behind the door and closed them.

“You want a drink?” he asked the agents that walked into his living room. Alec looked at him in distaste.

“I learned that the only acceptable answer to this question is yes please, tea, and that scares me.”

Q barked out a laugh and went to the kitchen. “If you promise not to get drunk on my couch, drink whatever you want. Bond?”

“No, Q, thank you. I promised M not to drink before breakfast while working. Maybe beer.”

Q looked at him over his shoulder, but opened the fridge.

“You do get that's still alcohol, right?” he said when he handed him a bottle. Bond just shrugged.

“I aim to disappoint.”

“So,” Alec started while they sat on the couch and Q opened his personal laptop. He decided that if he has to hack somewhere, it would be best if they can't trace him back to MI6. His laptop wasn't as secure and had a larger history, but Q knew it better and felt more comfortable using it. “I guess we should just let you work and do something to occupy ourselves?”

Q nervously nodded. It wasn't a great plan, but he didn't have any better. “I have cards,” he said. “And I bought some food yesterday, so if I get too deep into this, you don't have to worry about lunch, and…”

“Q,” Bond's palm landed on his shoulder and the touch made Q want to feel more of the strong body. “We'll be fine. Do what you must and call us whenever you need help.”

They stood up, leaving the couch empty and light and cold without their weight, and Q had to allow himself a few seconds to stop the reactions in his body. Subtle reactions – how his heart was beating a hair harder, his skin itched after touch… he was alone for far too long. He would probably react like this to anyone. It just didn't help that these two men were exactly what he needed right now – strong, powerful and dangerous, men that could completely paralyze him with one hand. He gulped and shook the thoughts.

He had to go fetch the file to have it on hand. When he found it in his messenger bag and wanted to go back to his computer, he decided that whatever Bond and Trevelyan say, he should still give them as much possibilities as he could. So he found the cards, some books, his other laptop and a very old Sudoku book with a pen, and bought it all to the kitchen where they were talking over their beer bottles. He set it all on the table.

“The alcohol is in here,” he opened one of the cabinets and showed a small collection of bottles. “If you need anything, just say.”

The agents waited for him to leave and then exchanged a knowing look.

Q started working. First find any trace of Hunt or his hacker. That took, fortunately with the help of his file, only twenty three minutes. Then try and see how strong is the protection. After that, try and break it without sounding any alarms. If that isn't possible, fight whoever tries to block you.

“He's out,” Alec said after three hours, looking over at the couch. They've been talking, playing cards, drunk four bottles of beer, been to the toilet more times than they cared to admit, and ate a package of custard creams.

“He looks distracted,” James pointed out the obvious, but Alec nodded with a knowing raise of eyebrows.

“You think we should intervene?” he asks. James just shrugs.

“It's too personal. And he knows how to take care of himself. He can take care of all of us.”

Alec looked him in the eyes with a grimace of sheer doubt. “At work.”

But they left the topic, knowing fully well that they have no right to overstep their positions in Q's life like that.

Q remembered the world again around three. He had almost no success throughout the day. Yes, he found everything he needed, but he was unable to access ANYTHING. His attention was unstable and kept him distracted the whole time, his thoughts going back to the possible contact list of people that could come over after the agents left. It wasn't a long list. Actually, he only knew of one man, and that was just a shoot into the dark and he really doubted he will be able to come. He felt a level of anticipation and couldn't stop thinking about his phone in the hall. One phone call would answer all his questions. But also make him even more nervous, because there's an eighty per cent chance that he will be rejected and pressured into going out. He felt like some twisted version of Schrodinger.

He sighed deeply and hid his face in his palms.

“Q? Are you alright?” he heard Alec's voice.

“Yeah,” he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. “But I didn't do as well as I planned… and it looks like I won't have any luck in the next hour. I am really sorry that you had to be here and I didn't even need you.”

He heard them stand up from their chairs and walk behind him.

“It's fine,” Alec said. 

“No, it's not fine, I made you sit here for five hours and didn't do shit, I…”

“Q, stop!”

Bond's voice made his head snap up and his breath catch. “If we say it's fine, then it is. Anyway,” he continued with a lighter tone. “… what do you think we'd be doing in our flat? You have much more food.”

Q never knew Bond and Trevelyan lived together. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. They were like brothers. Well, brothers… definitely very close to each other.

Fuck it.

“Let me make one phone call,” he stood up and went to the hall, retrieving his phone. “Then I'll know more. Maybe I can still do something good.”

Walking to his bedroom to have some privacy he was already dialling the number. When he closed the door, Alec looked like he was weighing his options, than grimaced in that way that looks like shrugging with your face and went to Q's door to listen in.

“What did I say about privacy?” James asked, but leaned his hip on the couch's backrest and watched him.

“I'm a spy, you arse,” Alec simply said and tried to make out the words muffled by the door. Then he winced and walked to James. “Not good,” he whispered before Q opened the door and, in an even worse mood then before, already looking like he's lost in his head, went to the couch.

They were silent. James and Alec were looking at each other in a silent conversation, Q thinking by himself, staring at the opposite wall.

“Q,” Alec suddenly said and broke the eye contact with his best friend to look at the mop of black hair, now messy from the constant ruffling. His tone was firm, final. “Go get me a beer.”

Unsurprisingly, Q looked at him with wide eyes. Alec could see shock, but not because of his treatment. Q couldn't believe. He understood and didn't want to believe that Alec could mean it.

“Now!” Alec emphasized. “Don't make me ask twice.”

That got Q moving. He stood up and with eyes cast to the ground quickly walked to the kitchen, found a chilled bottle in the fridge and popped it open on the counter, then brought it to Alec who took it and affectionately petted his hair. “What a good boy,” he said deeply.

Q blushed and after a short debate in his head, not knowing, what to do, took a step back, falling into his submissive posture with his head bowed and hands behind back. Alec took a sip, watching him.

“Come here, Q,” James said and reached his hand out when Q obeyed, catching his hand. Q stopped just a breath away from his agent, looking at his chest. James raised his hands to his face, clasping one palm on his neck and jaw, stroking his cheek with a thumb, and the other palm went into his hair. Q's lids got heavy, but he didn't close his eyes. “You need to rest,” James said silently, his deep rumble making Q shiver. “Then you can try again. Understood?”

Q nodded. Oh, rest. Yes, he needed rest, so much he could cry. Alone from his thoughts, from this façade he had to wear, from responsibilities.

“Alec,” James turned to Trevelyan and he just nodded and took a pillow from the couch and threw it in front of it. James lead Q to kneel on it and he and Alec sat comfortably on either side of him. Q was facing them, so it was easy for him to put his chin on the cushion in between them, letting them play with his hair and stroke his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly.

James' and Alec's hands met in his hair and Alec covered James' fingers, and when James looked at him, Alec smiled. James grinned, then looked at Q's head again.

“Is this better, Q?” Alec asked and Q hummed in content. “Do you want us to stay?”

Q's satisfied expression broke a little and he tried to raise his head. They let him.

“Only if you want,” he said silently, but his tone was tense. James quickly leaned towards him, wrapping his head in a comforting hug with his palm and cheek, whispering into his ear, coaxing the young m to relax again.

“Of course we want. We want it very much.”

They settled into their previous position again, with Q resting in between them. James' hand slipped under his collar and he was slowly stroking his back, occasionally scratching the soft skin on his back. He could feel his vertebras, count them with his fingers.

“Do you think you can try again, Q?” Alec asked after about twenty minutes. Q needed some time for the words to get to him, then he nodded, his left face brushing the cushion.

“Alright. Just a few minutes so we can see if you are doing better.”

Q straightened up and turned so he could take the laptop and place it on his crossed legs. Yes, he wanted to see if he was doing better. He needed to get the information for his agents. For his agency. Yes, he will do that.

It took an hour and thirteen minutes, but he was in.

He put the laptop back on the table and sat on his heels. Alec and James, until now reading books that Alec bought them ten minutes in, sat up and put them aside.

“I'm in,” Q said. Alec was first to reach for him, affectionately ruffling his hair.

“I knew you could make it. You are our genius.”

Q blushed, but pressed into Alec's hand.

“I have all the info, I can just download it quickly before they find me and we can evaluate it.”

Alec nodded.

“Do that.”

James stood up and walked to the kitchen while Q started stealing everything he found, saving it securely into his computer. He could hear James moving in the kitchen while he was leaving the places he hacked and destroying his fingerprints.

This took him more than thirty minutes, but he was still surprised when James switched on the lights because the living room was getting too dark, and when he put two plates on the table, he was reminded of his rumbling stomach. He didn't pay attention to it since… well, since afternoon. Now he could smell baked chips and meat and his mouth watered.

“He needs to eat,” James said firmly. “Then we can continue.”

He sat down on the couch and ordered Q to turn his way. The meal was already done for several minutes and had the time to cool down, so he didn't have to wait. He picked a chip from a very full plate, dipped it in ketchup and held for Q to bite.

Q sighed happily, chewing on his mouthful. Alec watched them for several moments, then remembered his own hunger and reached for the other plate with significantly lesser portion. It was just baked frozen chips and nuggets, not that James could do much more in the kitchen, but right now it was the perfect meal. And even if it wasn't, lots of ketchup made everything acceptable.

James alternated between feeding Q and eating himself. Q was very quickly losing himself again in the care, his eyes going foggy. After some time, when the plate was half empty, the hacker was so far he took every piece of food from James' fingers with a nip at his fingertips, what made James think of a sea of possibilities. But he had to scold himself. They invited themselves into Q's life, into a part that was so very much intimate, that he still felt slightly bad. But Q clearly needed it, they could see it from the way he threw himself into their care, letting go so quickly. For Christ's sake, the boy couldn't even do his job before they stepped in. James was only glad they were here. Who knows what would desperation make him do if he didn't find anyone to spend the night with.

Was this what he needed so badly his vacation for? To simply let go? Possibly. It did sound like Q, to put something off for so long he could no longer take it.

Q licked the salt from his fingers and his breath caught when he saw the look the boy was giving him. His hazel eyes were filled with bottomless trust.

“Don't get any ideas, Q,” Alec said when he saw how their contact became more erotic every minute. “We have work to do.”

Q backed down and didn't touch James again, which he regretted, but didn't tell him otherwise. He could take the flirtation and not make it more than that, but now it would be undermining Alec's authority, and they couldn't do that. They were a team.

“Here, have a sip,” Alec let him have some of his beer after he was full. None of them were drunk – the agents would really need much more than a couple of beers throughout the day to sway their judgement, but they didn't want to risk anything with Q. The boy was already not quite sober from the subspace he so easily fell into.

After the plates were all empty, they went back to work, which meant that Q had to come back to Earth a bit. They didn't work for long, though, because Q was soon showing signs of exhaustion. It was just eight when they wrapped it up and ordered him to shut the laptop down.

James told him to take care of the dishes and Q did so almost happily. While he was in the kitchen, they silently discussed their options, quickly taking a look at Q's bed. It was a double. They looked at each other and nodded.

James took the pillow Q's been sitting on and a blanket thrown over the backrest and went to the bedroom, making a small nest next to one side of the bed. They couldn't let Q alone, not in this state, surely not in subspace, and although it was an even bigger invasion into his privacy, it was still better than to risk Q's subdrop just because they had to leave home for the night.

It seems like Q agrees when he joins them in the bedroom and sighs in relief. James smiles at him.

“Go wash up and change into your pajama into the bathroom,” Alec says. Q apparently understood the rules by now, because when he opens his wardrobe, he has to dig into deep, pulling out pajama set he clearly didn't use in a long time. He goes to the bath room and closes the door.

After fifteen minutes he walks out again, his hair damp and falling into his eyes, his pajama clinging to his body. James smiles and ruffles his hair on his way into the bathroom.

“Come here,” says Alec after the bathroom door closes and they are left alone. He sits on the bed, still fully dressed. Q crosses the room and straddles him, his feet hanging from the edge of the bed. Alec strokes his back with one hand and pushes the wet hair from his face with the other.

“You are beautiful, you know that?” he asks softly. Q blushes and looks down. Alec feels strong urge to kiss him, but they agreed to wait until tomorrow to address the issue. Right now, Q can't be held responsible for what he's saying.

James is quick, emerges from the bathroom after five minutes wrapped in a towel. Q can't take eyes off of him and both men have to smile at the hungry expression he doesn't try to hide. Alec makes him stand up and shuts himself in the bathroom. James walks to Q who is watching his muscular body. Q can see several tattoos he thought the man could have, all strictly black with no colours, and all of them surely very symbolic. He can make out simple smoke pattern on his ribs and a beautiful gun under that, on his left hip. Something's written on the inside of his forearm, but he can't read it.

“Do you like what you see?” James asks and Q looks up to see he's been watching him. He nods. James steps very close to him, their chests touch, and Q shivers when James leans to his ear and whispers. “All in good time. Now be a good boy and find me something to wear for the night. Trousers will be enough.”

Then he adds, with a smug smile: “I'll let you watch.”

Q quickly turns to his wardrobe and finds the biggest trousers he has, giving one pair to James and lying another on the bed, hoping that it would fit Alec. James lets the towel fall from his hips and Q takes in his whole body (more tattoos) before he pulls on the trousers. They are still too tight, but Q appreciates that and James doesn't seem to mind.

“Lie down,” James points at the blanket next to the bed and Q quickly obeys. James lies on his back on the bed on Q's side and lets his left hand hang down so Q can feel his physical contact. The boy is clearly glad for it. He nuzzles his palm with his face, then wraps his fingers around James' wrist and slowly strokes his forearm. James watches him and finds out that Q concentrated on the veins of his arm, gently grazing them with one finger, almost hypnotized.

Alec comes into the room shortly after, absolutely naked. He frowns at the trousers, but goes to pull them on. Q stops paying attention to James' hand for a while, instead watching Alec. His body is much more covered in ink, his skin being a canvas for several creatures that Q can only guess are some sorts of Slavic gods or creatures from legends.

Alec climbs on the bed and Q closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep. James starts stroking his hair, gently playing with the strands. Q's breath slowly evens out and James looks at Alec. The man is watching him with his grey eyes.

Without a word, they move – James spreading out his free arm and Alec turning so he lays on his stomach, pressed against James' side with his head under the blond's jaw. Their ability to fall asleep anytime anywhere (both from the NAVY and MI6) makes it easy for them to close their eyes and lose themselves in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone so far. I don't want to say too far. But so far. Like... this is rough. This is the roughest I have ever written and possibly one of the roughest stories I have ever read. I had Who takes, keeps in mind while doing this because of the gun play, but this is... maybe not rougher, but different and, yes, really hardcore.
> 
> Oh, and it made me hornier than a stag.

Q woke up into darkness. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the nightstand, window with a view to a morning London, his sheets. But when he actually opened them, he had to wonder for a few seconds as to why is he seeing the dust under his bed.

After came the realisation that he wasn't lying very comfortably, which he cleverly linked to the fact that he was sleeping on the floor. And then his mind kicked off (finally) and he remembered the previous day.

It was quite hard to remember, actually. Sometimes, when the subspace is as deep as he felt it, it feels like being drunk, and it's difficult to remember all the details through a fog of his thoughts or those moments when he didn't think at all. But he was glad to remember some things – feeling suddenly free and grounded at the same time, simply being touched, the taste of Bond's fingers…

Bond. And Trevelyan. Sleeping in his bed. That must have been the worst mistake of his career. Yes, even worse than being deceived by Silva, from his point of view, because now he wasn't endangering anyone's life, but he could be spectacularly screwed if he didn't handle it right. But he just couldn't think of all the reasons why to stop it yesterday. He didn't protest once. Not even pro forma. He just gave himself fully to his agents.

Well, not fully…

And maybe he could still reverse it. Alright, so he submitted and played a service boy for one day, a few hours, really, and now they knew. But there was no sex, they didn't even see him naked, and as much as he would love to have sex with the most gorgeous men he knows, he can manage. And he felt good. He felt really great, just like he wanted to feel after this week, so maybe he doesn't need to find anyone else, maybe he had enough and can just continue with his charade until he feels like shit again. Which he should really learn how to solve in more conventional ways.

Only… he is able to not be attached to people after a scene. He's proved that. Yes, he finds himself being more loyal and fond of the people he sleeps with, but he never felt heartbroken just because his one night stands didn't resolve into a relationship, in fact he likes friends with benefits more than actual partners. And the agents sleep around all the time. Bond and Eve slept together and they're not awkward around each other. They still flirt, but if Q would have the luck to be on the other side of flirtation from James Bond or Alec Trevelyan, he'd be floating around his office hours after.

It's strange, really, that he can believe that the agents would sleep with him, but not take any interest in him outside that.

Well, he probably should talk about it with them. Q sat up in his cold stiff nest and looked at the agents, finding somewhat surprising image. He did wonder, but seeing Alec draped over James' muscular body in his own bed was a bit too much of a first prove, to be honest. He had to admit that they looked like gods. James was on his back, quilt covering only his legs in Q's trousers, one hand on Alec's back, the other at his side. Q remembered playing with it before he fell asleep. And Alec was covering half Bond's body, possessively hugging his waist and with his head resting on James' moving chest.

Q looked at James' face and found that the man was awake, watching him intently with those beautiful eyes of his. Q blinked and blushed, but didn't look away. James slowly sat up, trying not to wake Alec, and let his legs slide to the ground, making room for Q to sit on his bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked silently. 

“Better,” Q nodded. He wanted to voice some of his thoughts, but couldn't find a way to start.

“I am sorry,” James said after a while and startled Q with his apologetic rumble. He looked at him, not understanding. “We dominated you yesterday… although we saw the state you were in. And because. You weren't really in the state of mind to say no.”

Q exhaled, turning to look at his toes. It seemed like both sides had the same moral problem, and they both blamed his vulnerability.

“It's fine,” he said. “You helped me. I'm not the kind for one night stands, all that flirting business and stuff, so I guess this was the best thing that could have happened to me. Although I would prefer it to be with someone who wasn't supposed to respect me in work.”

“So you regret it?”

Q ran a hand through his hair. “Only that you now know how weak I am. That you saw me in that state. I don't have a problem remaining unaffected by sex and act professional, but every time I'll see you, I will be reminded that you know.”

James turned and looked at his quartermaster, a small frown making the skin at the root of his nose wrinkle. “I don't think you are weak,” he said after a while. Then, as if revealing something very intimate, he looked down. “I kill people for living, Q. I have no right to judge you or anyone, even if I wanted to. And I know very well how it feels when you can't express your primal urges. If it wasn't for you, Alec and I would kill each other in a month,” he nodded back to the sleeping agent. That made Q smile.

“So, I guess that now we only need to decide what's next,” James continued. “We will stay until you need our help. In any aspect. And you, of course, choose what it means. We don't want to pressure you into anything. But please, don't hold back only because you don't want to pressure us. You look like someone who might do just that.”

Q nodded at seeing James' kind smile. Yes, he felt like he should immediately tell him that he doesn't need that kind of help anymore and thank him about a hundred times, but his real wish was to get the two men into his bed as soon as possible, preferably releasing them on Monday, an hour before he'll go to work. If they'd like, that is.

“I'll make us coffee and breakfast and start to work, you can stay in bed as long as you want, it's surely gonna be another boring day,” he said instead, standing to leave the room. James nodded and when Q left, he lay next to Alec. The other agent spoke with clarity of a long awaken man, but with his eyes still closed.

“Say what you want, but I'm fucking him.”

James just chuckled and hugged him, happy that he can stay in the bed for some more time.

 

They had breakfast and then Q brushed his teeth and got to work – Alec washed the dishes. James dressed into his old clothes and walked to his best friend, speaking confidentially.

“There is a big chance we'll stay again, so I'll go home and get our stuff.”

Alec just nods. James tells Q that he'll just check if MI6 still runs and that he'll be back in an hour. Alec kills that time reading Catch XXII.

Q walks into the kitchen after forty minutes and pours himself a glass of milk.

“I'm done,” he says, sitting down opposite to Alec. “I'll need you two for a few hours and by the end of the day, you should have everything from Hunt's address to his shoe size.”

Alec is frankly impressed.

“So they give you three weeks and you make it in five days. You are really something, Q.”

Q blushes and doesn't look up from his hands grasping the glass.

“I guess,” Alec chose to ignore his reaction. “… that we don't need to attend any stupid cocktail party. James will be glad.”

Q nods.

“We shouldn't be talking about it when he's not here, but… just so you know, just because we have that info, that doesn't mean we have to leave immediately.”

Q looks up at him with clear surprise. Alec smiles and Q coyly does the same. 

“Well, let's get down to business! Show me what you need.”

When James comes back, they are deep in a conversation about Hunt's plans with the missiles he found somewhere in Siberia and how soon does he want to use them, and seventy four minutes after James joins in, they find his address in the sea of information they have to this point. They call it a day and order a pizza that arrives just around twelve.

Q doesn't eat much and after James points out that he really should eat more than a bird on a diet, he chews on his last bit of crust and sits back in between them on the sofa.

“I don't like doing these things on full stomach.”

That makes the agents pause. They've been both thinking about it the whole day, trying not to show any interest and therefore influence their host, but now came the time to talk.

“So you decided?” Alec asks, putting his pizza down. James does the same, and then their whole attention is on him. Q nods.

“I came to the conclusion that I can trust you two. You are not the kinds that would misunderstand sex for something more than it is, nor would you be unprofessional about it. And as much as I don't normally see why people would want to have sex with me other than desperation or laziness, you two have spent this day lurking above me like hungry wolves and it's driving me crazy.”

They laughed and the atmosphere in the room relaxed for a moment.

“I thought we were subtle,” James said. “And your first order will be to absolutely forget your insecurities with us, because you are just perfect. But,” he got serious again, mentally pulling off. “Before we actually start with anything, we should talk.”

“Oh god,” Q stroke his face with both palms. “I hate that talk.”

“We'll make it quick,” Alec puts a hand on his back and slowly strokes down to his lower back. “We don't really know what you need and you have just a slight idea of what we want. Do you have a list?”

Q nods and wants to get up, but James stops him with a hand on his stomach.

“Later,” he says.

“First,” Alec continues. “… tell us your hard and soft limits and what you want us to do. We'll tell you what we like, and then we'll look at the list just to have more detailed info.”

Q sighed and nodded. Talking about this stuff always made him nervous and embarrassed. He felt great while doing them – subspace and all that, but being sober and actually confronting his desires was always hard. 

“Basically, I just like to serve,” he was pretty sure that made him blush. “I'll do anything you want, from chores to bed. There are things I don't like so much I can't get over them, but other than that I'll do anything.”

He looked up and caught Alec's gaze. The agent was grinning and Q felt like a dear in lights.

“Don't look at him, he likes you squirming,“ James touched his chin and made him turn his head.

„You are such a spoilsport,“ Alec said, but it was good natured.

„What did you mean by getting over things you don't like?” James asked with a little smile meant for Alec.

“I get pleasure from servicing my dom,” Q said. It was slightly easier while looking into James' face, because the man was looking at him with a soft expression. “So even if I'm not into pain, if you liked it, I would feel good, but only if it didn't cross some boundaries – bruises and scratches are fine, but deep wounds are not. But I marked all that on my list.”

James nodded.

“What do you really like?” he asked.

Q could tell that he was already slipping into that state that made him want to curl and kneel, maybe not exactly subspace, but the urge to lose his act. He could feel it in the hesitance to be selfish and ask for his favourite acts. They will see it on his list. If they decide to do them, that would be great. But voicing them made him highly uncomfortable.

“Praising,” he choked out at last. That didn't make him selfish. He'd love to spend even hours just worshipping their bodies, licking every curve, every muscle, every tattoo. And he loved cocks. Just the thought of serving two of them was making his mouth water. “I'd love to kiss every part of your bodies.”

He wants to kill himself.

“You like to praise, hm?” Bond smiles mischievously. “Alec just got a Christmas present.”

Q turned to look at the other agent and found him staring with clear hunger.

“Go get your list,” he said, his voice already deeper than normally. “When you're back, you'll straddle me and show me how much you like praising.”

“Yes, sir,” Q said breathlessly and hurried to his bedroom. The agents exchanged a look.

“Did you bring everything?” Alec asked and James nodded.

“I'll go when he's under, it's all in Aston. You've heard him, he's not a masochist, so don't try to break him.”

“Don't worry, you big pile of sweetness, I like him just how he is, I'll get enough fun without any severe damages.”

James raised his eyebrows.

“Big pile of sweetness? I'll show you sweetness, just you wait.”

Q came back with two sheets of aged paper and James took them from him before the hacker straddled Alec, comfortably seating on his thighs, and bowed to suck on his neck without any hesitation. Alec rumbled happily, letting his head drop on the backrest, and hugged him with one hand on his back.

“That's a good boy. What's your safeword?”

Q pulled back just to say “Safeword,” and make Alec smile.

Q was slowly stroking his still clothed body, feeling the taut muscles on his chest, stomach, thighs, while kissing every part of skin he found. Finally Alec pushed him back to take off his t shirt and Q was immediately drawn to his tattooed chest. There were two stars, each on every shoulder, his right arm bore several creatures, one of them being a joker and then the condor, and the left was a sleeve ending just above his wrist. His chest was covered in writings in azbuka. Q traced the ink down to his toned stomach where the skin was mostly unmarked, only his ribs and hips were, with arrows and bat wings and a tiger and many more. Q couldn't wait to see more.

He licked Alec's right nipple and stroke the left one and caught a sudden move. He looked sideways to see James pointing at something in Q's list so Alec could see. Q looked up at his reaction and saw a pleased smirk. Something inside him burned with anticipation and satisfaction.

Suddenly Alec, who's been stroking his back, grasps him by the hair and pulls him up. Q hisses and closes his eyes, understanding – one of the highest ranking points on his willingness list is hair pulling. He always loved it when someone played with his hair and not even the pain that most of the doms applied could make him love it less. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Alec's widened pupils. A second later the tension from his hair disappeared and a palm landed on his left cheek, knocking air from him for a split of a second.

“Open up!” Alec said and Q opened his mouth just to assaulted with three, then four fingers. He quickly sucked them in, humming happily when Alec seemed most pleased, his lids heavy and concentrated look on his fingers wet with saliva slowly fucking Q's mouth. He made him open up even more until Q was choking on them.

“James might be the good mother hen with his subs, but I'm not, Q. I will show you a scene you'll never forget,” he rasped. “Now get ready for my cock. You like a cock in your mouth, don't you? Nice face fuck. Well I'll give you just that.”

Q whimpered desperately. He was painfully hard in his sweatpants and very glad that his gag reflex was still so low in his throat, because a few years earlier an assault like this would leave him throwing up. He didn't even notice James when the other man stood up, not until he had his hand in his hair and was pulled aggressively back, Alec's fingers slipping from his lips.

“A good mother hen?” James asked incredulously. “If I'm a hen, then you're a cock.”

He then kissed Q's swollen lips and then pulled back just to spit into his still open mouth and push him into Alec, making them kiss.

“I'll be back in five,” he said before he leaves the flat. Alec was fairly sure the info was just for him.

Alec kept kissing the hacker for a while with a hand in his hair, trying to figure out what next. He could wait for James, but he knew that the other man will be as horny as he was right now and judging by Q's erection pressed into his thigh, he was no better. It would be easier to get off now before James takes the reign. So he pulled and, after a while of admiring the dishevelled state that he got Q into, ordered him to go fetch a condom and kneel between his legs when he's back. He didn't bother undressing, just opened his fly and pulled his boxers down.

When Q was finally seated between his legs, his hungry expression told Alec what he already knew from the papers James showed him quickly – Q was very appreciative. Alec would probably talk dirty already with another sub, but somehow he wanted to see Q reacting without any stimuli. The boy adoringly took his cock into his hand, smearing the precum for lubrication, and then started licking. First the underside, then his balls, already tight and ready for release, and then, as if it was the best thing in the world, he swallowed just the head, sucking and HUMMING, and Alec was going crazy, because many subs like to suck a cock, but only a handful of them looked like their life had no happiness without cum in their mouth.

He let him suck, then swallow him down (impressively deep) and gave him a minute to do what he wanted. But when he heard James opening and closing the front door, he grabbed Q's hair so hard he probably pulled some of them out, and started facefucking him so hard the boy was choking.

James stood in the door leading to the hall with his hands crossed, leisurely watching them, a duffle bag next to his feet. Alec was a hard dom and mostly enjoyed masochistic subs, because with them he knew he could go as far as he wanted and they would like it. As much as his demeanour didn't show it, he cared for his partners, and with some subs you never know if they actually enjoy what you do to them or they just don't dislike it enough to safeword out. But they both knew that although Q said he didn't like pain for pain, he liked it rough. They saw the list. That was one hell of a list.

When Alec came, Q almost seriously choked, but Alec released him soon enough, just when he was turning red. Face fucking, asphyxiation/breathplay/chocking, cock praising, it was all there. 

James moved. Alec was slowly stroking Q's hair, now fully sated, so he didn't mind James taking over. The blond man pushed away the coffee table, sat right behind their quartermaster and started undressing him. When he took his t shirt off, he froze in spot, staring at his nape.

“Alec,” he called for his best friend's attention and pushed on Q's head to tip it forwards. Alec traced his look and chuckled in surprise.

“You little minx,” he said affectionately to Q. Q's back had a simple cursive tattoo inked along his spine, reaching just his third thoracic – Servitude. James was in awe, understanding for the first time how deep were the scenes a part of his nature, how much he craved them – enough to make them a part of him, declaring it with something that will stay with him forever.

When he finally saw enough, he made Q sit on his thighs while he pulled down his trousers. Q was so hard it almost LOOKED painful. He made him kneel again and then did what he wanted to do for a very long time – tasted his skin.

Q's nape was sweaty and salty and MUSKY, and James didn't waist much time before he was biting him, and Q's whimpers broke when he grasped his cock and started stroking him, firmly and quickly. He didn't need much; after two minutes, when his neck was red and he was desperately crying out, he tipped his head back onto James' shoulder.

“Please, sir, may I come?” he pleaded brokenly and James was honestly impressed by the fact that he was able to construct a whole sentence in his state.

“Yes,” he said, his hand speeding up, and Q was shaking in his grasp. And then he let go and left Q on the verge of orgasm, crying out and panting, bucking his hips out into the empty air. “But not now.”

He held him until Q calmed down, and then turned his head back and kissed him – their first kiss. It tasted like sweat, spit and tears and James couldn't get enough.

When he let Q go, the boy was panting again.

“Come on,” he said and walked a few meters away from Alec, Q obediently following him on all fours. “Stay. You'll stay here until one of us calls you. One hand on your cock and one on your balls, don't move them, don't come.”

Q obeyed without hesitance. He didn't look at him questioningly or with puppy eyes, he simply wrapped his right hand around his throbbing cock, the other cupped his full balls, and stayed. James almost came on the spot.

Alec and he moved to the kitchen with the papers.

“How long do you want him to wait?” Alec asked and opened the fridge to pull out another beer. 

“Just a few minutes, he can't take it any longer. I don't want to break him just yet. Where's the fun in that?” he grins and Alec has to mirror him. Then he pushes him against the counter and kisses him, one hand gripping the bulge in his trousers.

They make out for a few seconds, then James pushes his hand off.

“With all due respect, I want to use him in so many ways I can't waste an orgasm on you.”

Alec would get offended if he didn't exactly understand what James meant. They could do this all day long anytime they want. Q will be theirs just for a few days.

“What are you going to do?” he asks and James shows him the papers, tapping at few parts. Alec takes them and studies with wide eyes.

“That guy is fucking perfect,” he says in awe.

“Wanna help?” James points at one word.

“I'm not gonna miss one second of this,” Alec answers with a wide grin.

James took the duffle bag to the bedroom and when he set everything up there he came back out and kneeled next to Q. The boy was shaking, sweat dripping down his face, and James had to feel sorry for him. But just a bit.

“Shhh, at ease,” he said and Q finally pulled back from his genitals and fell into James' outstretched hands. The older man hugged him and, again, helped him through the desperate phase.

“Are you ready?” he asked when Q fell still.

“Yes, sir,” he rasped and straightened up. James stood up, inhaled, and grasped Q's hair.

He yanked him up and manoeuvred him into the bathroom. When they stood next to the bed, he turned him so they could be face to face, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Alec filled your head with the image of me being the good cop,” he said sweetly and could feel Q shiver. “Well… he lied.”

And then, in his best commander voice, he ordered: “Turn around, hands behind your back.”

Q quickly did as told and James efficiently bounded his wrists together with a thin rope he had prepared on the nightstand, along with other things. Alec walked into the room with another piece of rope in his hands, slowly curling its ends around his firsts. James saw that move many times – Alec had a history of choking people, actually choking them to death, with ropes and wires and curtains and anything at hand, and James had to be one twisted arsehole, but the thought of Alec doing those things made him even harder.

“On your back,” he said to Q and the boy quickly lay down. “Spread your legs.”

James took another toy from his collection, a simple rubber cock ring, and stretched it over Q's cock and balls, which earned him another whimper. Bondage, orgasm denial. Time to move to the kink that got James' attention the second he saw it.

He nodded to Alec and the other agent sat on the bed, headboard behind his back, and pulled Q up into his lap. James stood right opposite to them, reached behind his back, and pulled his Walther from his waistband.

Q's eyes widened and his breath quickened and he squirmed in Alec's lap as if he couldn't keep his reaction inside his body. James couldn't really tell if it was excitement or fear. He stood there and waited if Q safewords out, but the hacker kept his gaze on the gun and suddenly he bucked his hips up and moaned in frustration when that move didn't bring him any relief at all.

His list was very unsure in this matter. He could decide on every item on it, ranking it from NO to 5, with NO being absolutely NEVER and 5 being a wild turn on that he would want anytime. A few items had some notes to them, but they mostly made some point about how he doesn't like it – You can change my name during a scene, but “please don't call me after your ex”. And then there was gun play. Willingness: NO/5. Note – just don't kill me.

James doubted Q ever actually tried it with anyone. It was probably his wild fantasy that he thought would never come true, but the thought of it made him both scared for his life and unbelievably turned on. It fit into the image James already made of the quartermaster, drawn to men like themselves that were too dangerous and ACTUALLY fucked up killers, but scared to even try to make them notice him, probably because he never flirted in his life. James was honestly very glad they somehow ended up in this situation, because now he had Q in “his” bed, he never wanted to let him go.

“Do you like it, Q?” he asked and Q, still transfixed, nodded. “Answer me.”

“Ye… yes, sir,” he croaked, his voice beautifully rasped and coated.

James kneeled on the bed and touched Q's thigh with the barrel, still lightly warm from resting at James' side. Q froze, looking down at it, and then spread his legs even more. James smirked, then went serious while dragging the barrel across his skin and towards his leaking cock.

“I could kill you, Q,” he says and carefully watches his reaction. It proves him right – Q's breath catches, but his arousal doesn't waver. Fear wasn't marked high, with only a 3, which is still a pretty high score that dominated the list, but James knew what fear could do to a libido. You have people that watch horror films before they have sex, and then… then you have freaks that play horror films.

The cold surface of the gun touched Q's cock and made him tip his head back and close his eyes, almost not breathing. James was never more careful with a gun than there and then – although he spent the better half of his life around them and made sure that this gun was empty, it still was a big responsibility and he felt a ghost of worry, thinking about all the stuck unseen bullets and accidents that cost lives. Maybe one day, when Q knows what's going to happen, he will try to fire a few times before the scene, to make absolutely sure that there was no danger. He knew what the pressure of a trigger pulled blankly could do and although he never experienced it on his own skin, he could imagine it on someone else.

And then he moved the gun down, gripped its barrel tight and probed at Q's wrinkled opening.

“Breath, Q,” he said calmly when he saw the young man arch, still in his previous position. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, looking down on James with pleading eyes.

“What is it, Q? Do you want to come?” he asked innocently and pushed, slipping the barrel into Q's body. He knew it was thicker than two fingers and much more uncomfortable, and Q sobbed and cried out, but nodded frantically.

“Yes, sir, please, please…”

“Be a good boy and we may let you,” James decided not to torture him so much anymore and pulled the gun out. Q actually moaned over the loss, but James stretched to reach the nightstand and take the lube and condoms he had there. He fingered Q, stating with two fingers, which was still tight, but he knew that the pain Q had to endure was mostly welcomed if it meant he could come. So he finger fucked him until he was positive that his cock wouldn't cause him more than a slight initial burn, and then put on a condom and finally pushed into him.

He started off slow and steady, but when Q's face lost all signs of pain, he started ramming in a torturing pace. Then he looked at Alec and nodded, commencing the final step in his plan.

See, as much as Alec is the sadistic, cocky torturer in their relationship, James likes to read his subs. He finds what they like the most and then uses it against them, for them, bringing them into such an intense state he somehow fears if he didn't overstep it. But to this date that happened only once and he learned from that experience, and now was positive that Q could take it all and thank for it.

Alec tossed the rope he still held over Q's throat, pulling mildly for now, just to show him it's there. James slowed down so he could take the cock ring away and then took the gun again and brought it to Q's lips.

“Lick!” he commanded and Q dragged his tongue over the steel, panting and shifting in Alec's lap, and then James pushed the barrel into his mouth, Alec pulled hard on the rope and James' hand started quickly stroking his cock.

It took exactly thirty four seconds and Q was drowned in such a crushing orgasm he was arching off of the bed for another minute James threw the gun away and pounded into his convulsing body, and Alec finally freed on of his hands and started jerking himself off vigorously. James came after that, falling exhausted on their sub, and Alec came on them both.

They had to wait whole minutes until they were able to function again. James rolled off of Q and freed his hands, wrapping him in a hug. Alec threw away the rope and lay on Q's other side, stroking the young man's side and hair and face.

“How are you feeling?” James asked.

“Exhausted,” Q breathed out.

“Wasn't it too much?”

He seemed to struggle, then attempted to shake his head no, but failed miserably.

“Almost,” he settled on saying. James nodded.

“That's good.”

They had to get up, James to bin the condom, Q needed a toilet, but they didn't even push him to clean his teeth – he was barely standing straight. They took their turns in the bathroom and finally lay down next to each other, Q in the middle, hugged by both of them, and fell asleep more sated than he ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and a big inspiration for this was this beautiful fanart and now I can't find the source, so if anyone knows the author, please tell me. 
> 
> https://scontent-lhr.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/11042662_854079924649564_9079705412575241516_n.jpg?oh=31344f5bf7aba895813a85eb4d764d3a&oe=557AD1BD
> 
> (if anyone cares where to find me, my tumblr: http://www.doratonkslupingaunt.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank some people that showed me so much support after adding the fourth chapter of this story - Fusterya, Boffin, Ayantiel, thank you so much :*

Q looked gorgeous in a collar.

The red leather strongly contrasted with his black hair and hazel, now closed, eyes. He was lying in James' lap, resting calmly while James read one of the Discworld books, idly playing with his hair. Q was otherwise naked – he spent only minimum of time dressed this week.

The collar wasn't symbolic in any way. It was simply a handy tool – it reminded him of his position if he ever, God forbid, forgot it, but mostly it was one of the things the agents used in their plays, whether they lead him by a leash or strangled him with it, the possibilities were endless. The collar was not symbolic. All three of them had moments when they wished it was. And they were getting more frequent every day.

And this was their last day together. The sun was slowly setting and in a few hours they would have to go to sleep, because Q has to wake up early and go to work. James shook his head and had to reread the last page.

The front door opened and Alec walked into the flat, panting slightly from his evening run, with sweat running down his neck and into the fabric of his grey tee shirt.

“Hey,” he said and went over to James to lean and kiss him. He noticed Q opened his eyes and was watching him now, so he went to sit down next to James, making Q sat up to give him space.

“Come here,” Alec opened his arms and Q straddled and hugged him, tucking his face into the crook of Alec's neck. He liked the smell of sweat on his agents.

Alec hugged him and they stayed like that for some minutes. James was now reading his book just to have something to do, because he didn't want to fall into some sentimental moment, leaning against Alec and cuddling Q like some teenager. They didn't need that right now.

“Come on, puppy,” Alec suddenly perked up. “I need a shower and you're going with me. Care to join, Bond or is your children's book more interesting?”

“That shower will barely contain your fat arse,” James replied smoothly and grinned when Alec flashed him a finger, already on his way to the bathroom with Q obediently following.

That evening they watched the TV with Q snugly wrapped in their sweaters between them on the couch. He fell asleep in James' lap half way into the Avengers.

“We should get him to bed,” Alec said, but James just shook his head.

“I'll carry him after.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the film, then Alec spoke again.

“You know this doesn't have to be the last time.”

James nodded.

“But it probably will. I just grew fond of him.”

“Me too.”

 

 

Q woke up in his bed between two warm bodies, as usual, but this time it was to the sound of his alarm. Something was off, he felt this diversity that he normally had no problem with, and it took him a few seconds to realize what is it that feels so wrong. In that time Alec next to him turned and turned his phone off.

“Hey, p… Q, wake up,” he said and Q opened his eyes to show he wasn't sleeping anymore, trying to come up with a reaction that would be suitable to his status. He can't do what he did every morning, can't snuggle closer to his agents, can't fall into subspace. That was the wrong feeling – he was supposed to be either submissive or dominant, and right now he was somewhere in between, trying to convince himself to get up and act like the quartermaster, not the “puppy”.

“Are you OK, Q?” James asked. He nodded and sat up.

“Yeah, just a bit… dizzy. I'll be fine.”

He was fine after the shower, and then even better after a morning coffee.

“We can drop you off,” James said when he got dressed and was just packing his documents – they documented everything they found so he could present it to M, since he couldn't bring his laptop to work.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “That would be fine.”

“In that case we'd better get going,” Alec stood up from the kitchen table, drank the last sip of his coffee and went to the hall to put on his shoes. There was a bag with their stuff already ready by the door, they packed it the last night, and he took it and headed out of the door. Q followed him shortly after and James was the last to leave the flat, closing the door firmly behind him, knowing that the security wasn't limited to the lock.

They parked in the underground parking lot.

“Thanks,” Q said and wanted to get out of the car, but James grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Everything alright, Q?” he asked.

The hacker nodded.

“I'll need some time to sober up. Thank you for the week. It was perfect.”

They nodded. They would kiss him, they both wanted to, but the week has ended. This is their normal day and Q is their Quartermaster and they should be professional.

So they let Q leave and then went home.

 

Three hours after James walked into the Q Branch, finding the Quartermaster in the middle of a slight crisis. It seemed that missing a Quartermaster was something that always messed the branch up, and Q had to tidy up before he could move on to an actual work.

“Hey, Q,” he said like nothing happened between them.

“007,” Q didn't even look at him from the papers he was studying with R waiting at his desk for.

“How was your leave?” he asked, fully knowing how absolutely wrong his timing is.

“Absolutely heavenly, thank you for asking. Now if you'd please escort your arse outside or, since I know you are incapable of such thing as to shut up, learn sign language and I will pretend I'm paying any attention to you, alright?”

James Bond was a great actor with an impeccable poker face, but this time he had to work really hard to keep his face straight and not laugh out loud. He forgot what a great creature Q is. Well, he didn't forget, more like… he never realized. The whole time he knew him, and it was months, he thought him a great hacker, a cocky, but friendly superior who kept everything professional, and honestly, he disregarded him as a sexual partner very soon in their casual friendship. And yes, this last week he got to know him, the side of his personality people never saw, and he got to understand him better, but seeing him professional again, dominant even, that was a wake up call.

And James Bond felt a strong jolt of affection, stronger than he felt with Q at his feet.

Q turned to stare at him.

“Are you actually doing what I told you?” he asked incredulously. James smiled, falling into his act again.

“Unfortunately, I don't think I can express how exactly I feel with combat sign language. See ya, Quartermaster!” and he left the Q Branch, dialling Alec's number.

 

It was hard to act normal for Q. He had to logically asset as to how often ask about Bond and Trevelyan's mission in southern Italy. It was partly his mission, too, so he could probably be quite interested in the outcome, but he was sure it was less than what he actually wanted – to monitor them every minute of their mission. So he checked on them every day and marked their progress and then, finally after three days, Hunt was on his way to MI6 and Bond with Trevelyan were off duty.

He went back to his work happily. It was Friday and he was looking forward to a lazy weekend. It wouldn't be as relaxing as the last week, but nevertheless positively rewarding. He still felt good, even though people were expecting too much from him this last hour, and he really just wanted to lie in his bed and replay the days with the agents, like he did every evening.

“Sir, what should I do with 004 for the weekend?” Peter, one of the high technicians, asked.

“Did anything change in his status since he fell silent three months ago?” Q asked, trying not to sound too irritated.

“No, sir, but there won't be anyone briefed about his situation here and if anything happens…”

Q turned to him. “Pete, his situation is that he is in Colombia, that is all we know and if anything happens, there will be people here that can pull out all the information about him, and I mean every beat of his heart, since he has a chip in his system, and they will help him. So other than adding another stick it note on the fridge, no, you have nothing to worry about.”

Peter awkwardly left and Q actually felt a bit sorry for him. He was slightly neurotic and made a big deal out of everything, but that was because he cared.

The door to the branch opened and Bond with Trevelyan walked in, all raw post mission exhaustion and a trace of aggression that made Q's knees go weak. He sighed and turned away. He really didn't need to face them right now, tired and vulnerable. He didn't want to give them the impression that he would need them every week, maybe even that he expects them to be with him in the future, because he DIDN'T. Yes, he would sell his left foot for the opportunity, but he would never admit it.

“Q,” they said almost in unison and circled him like wild animals on hunt, stopping in front of his table.

“Agents,” he greeted them calmly. “Can I do anything for you?”

“Yes,” James said. “We have some tech pieces from Hunt's house we think you'll be interested in.”

“Great, do you have them with you?”

“We think you should see them in private,” Alec said.

Q inhaled, but nodded. God is testing him.

“Wait, Q!” R quickly run (how do women run in high heels?) to his station with a folder Q recognized as the mission in Sudan, the one they fought over two days ago. He braced for it.

“Yes, R?” he asked, concealing the exhaustion in his voice.

“Before you leave, can we talk about the changes in BSM 28Ps?”

“We already did, R, I told you to hand it over to the Rifles, it's not our territory.”

“But there are our agents in the field…”

“… that belong to the army forces and we therefore lost any power over them.”

R looked like he offended her.

“I am not leaving our agents in the hands of an uncaring corporation that will take forever to make any changes.”

Q exhaled, slouching over the table. Come on, why did everyone have to be so stubborn on Friday? Did they see he was cracking and went after him with everything he would otherwise solve in three seconds?

There was a movement and then a hand moved a note on the table right under his nose.

BE A BOSS.

He stared at the words, then looked up and saw the agents, both looking intently at him, and something kicked off in him, because he turned to R one last time.

“You will do as I said. Overstepping our authority is not something the two of us could do, and I am not presenting this to M. It would take weeks of our time and right now I have eighteen agents in the field, three on-going projects for M and you haven't even finished your paperwork from last week and you already want to dig elbows deep into another thing? No way. If I find ONE paper regarding Sudan next Monday, I will have your head. Understood?”

If she could kill him, she would do so happily. R just nodded and stiffly walked away, dumping the folder into a rubbish bin on her way.

“Very nice,” Alec smiled and to anyone who might hear him it would be just a smug comment, but Q's insides were filled with warmth.

“Alright, let's go solve you two,” he circled his table and lead them to that corridor filled with private rooms like they used the first week. He swiped his key card and let them into a small chrome furnished room.

“Do you really have something to return or…”

The agents leaned back against the chrome table and grinned.

“We have nothing, the teams are still securing everything in Hunt's house,” James said. Q sighed. So they wanted to… and he wanted, he so wanted, but it wasn't so simple. Or was it?

“Hey, you look like you're not happy,” James stopped grinning. “Just to clarify, we're not about to sell you on black market.”

“No, I just… I've been thinking about this and… what are you even expecting? I'll be in even bigger stress, trying to expect when you come and when you don't, and then you'll grow tired of me and… “

“Q,” Alec stopped him seriously. “We thought about it, too. We want you. Not just on weekends and bank holidays, we want you in our relationship.”

Q stood there, eyes bigger than his glasses, trying to remember how to speak.

“Look,” James made a step towards him, but didn't do what he wanted – hug him or kiss him or anything that would make the persuasion easier, because they respected Q's boundaries. “We know you need submission. And we want you to be our sub. You could come home every evening and do what you want, if that means to submit to us or just watch TV or anything. You wouldn't be a slave, we wouldn't punish you for not serving when you didn't feel like it. And Alec and I are sometimes separated for months and in our personal lives, we don't sleep with other people. So… you would really ease our situation. And there is always a bigger chance that one or both of us will die before we grow tired of you…”

“Well that will make him want to live with is,” Alec said cynically.

“He needs to know the risks.”

“I think I know the risk of people shooting at you,” Q pointed out a little weakly.

“So what do you say?”

He tried to remember all the reason why this could be a wrong idea, but somehow, nothing appeared. He needed this. He dreamed about a real relationship, but he never admitted that he would actually want it – he kept telling himself that it was because of the practicality, that he could have what he needed so often and without problems. But the idea of living with two doms was almost too much.

“Yes,” he said suddenly, cutting his train of thoughts. He could weigh pro and against for hours, but he knew what he wanted. “Yes, we can try it.”

They both grinned like happy children and Q had to laugh. He couldn't wait to be outside the building, he'll probably jump them in the car.

“Alright, how long do you need to wrap it up here?” James asked. Q looked at his watch.

“I can go. And shouldn't you report to M?” he turned to leave the room, the agents following him.

“Wow, I like him more when we're the bosses,” Alec said.

“I don't know,” James said and Q could hear smile in his voice. “I like him like this as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some spin offs of this story, so stay tuned :D


End file.
